


The Weather's Nice In Stockholm

by sabinelagrande



Series: Setbacks [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Evil Pepper Potts, F/M, Femdom, Food, Hand Feeding, Mirror Universe, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper enjoys a getaway with Tony. Whether Tony enjoys it is essentially immaterial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather's Nice In Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> This is all basically [bendingwind's](http://ao3.org/users/bendingwind) fault.

Pepper relaxed back into the pillows, sinking deeper as Tony pushed slowly into her, one long inexorable slide that ended with him all the way inside. He rolled his hips, rocking in and out in steady, rhythmic thrusts, just perfect for a start. She hooked her leg around his waist, pulling him in and kissing him as he moved a little faster, exactly like she wanted it. Tony was creative, infinitely imaginative, but sometimes she wanted precision, hard and solid, all his attention focused on nothing but pleasing her. She arched towards him, asking for more without saying a word.

She needed to bring it back in a little; she was showing a little too much exuberance a little too early, letting a little too much go. He'd get cocky, more than the baseline cockiness that was just part of him, impossible to get rid of.

Pepper settled into the pillows again, rocking up to meet him but doing no more. It was hard to pretend sometimes that he wasn't amazing at this, that she was only being polite to him by letting him have her. It was worth it, though, made him redouble his efforts to please her.

"Tell me what to do," Tony said fervently, kissing along the line of her neck. "I want to do _everything_ for you."

"You're doing fine," Pepper told him. She combed her fingers through his hair, biting her lip to keep the noise in when he did something particularly inspired with his hips, making sparks shoot up her spine. It wouldn't do at all for him to know how good he'd done, even if she really wanted him to do it again.

"Fine is okay," Tony said, pulling back and looking at her; he sounded a little put out. "We can do better than okay. We can do _great_. We can do _so_ great, you have no-"

"Tony," she said, putting her fingers to his lips. "Shut up." Tony lifted one of his hands to his mouth, making the sign of a zipper. Pepper smiled indulgently at him, pecking him on the lips.

He didn't say another word, just set to trying to make her lose her mind, go completely insensate with pleasure. He did a good fucking job of it, but Pepper knew better. She kept her cool, long since accustomed to getting what she wanted out of him without letting him know how much she wanted it.

She wanted plenty today; she made him sweat for it, take her until he was breathing heavily, all but panting with exertion. She could see when he'd just about had it, which was right around the time when she felt like she really was going to lose her grasp on the whole situation, go too crazy with lust to keep any bit of her control.

She dug her fingernails into his ass, dragging him closer. "Make me come," she whispered into his ear, when she let him go, Tony grinned widely at her, looking absolutely elated that she was going to allow him the privilege of getting her off.

Pepper let herself moan as he pushed into her deeper, faster, stroking her clit as he moved; for the briefest of moments she let go, let how much she wanted it show on her face. Tony absolutely ate it up, doing everything in his power to get more, make it so much better for her.

"Tony," she moaned, coming hard around his cock. Tony's head went back; he looked so gratified that she wondered for a moment if he'd come himself. She knew he was smarter than that.

He slowed down, drawing out the aftershocks, making it last as long as he could for her. She could see the impatience starting to get him, though, the need that he'd been ignoring for her slowly taking him over.

"Please, Pepper," he said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She considered it for a moment; he really had done a good job. Maybe it was time to give him a treat.

Then again, maybe not.

She rolled them over, grinding on him for a moment before climbing off. "Not done with you yet," she said, kissing him softly. Tony groaned, banging his head against the pillows, but Pepper slipped out of bed, picking up her long silk robe from the chair. Tony was behind her in a moment, taking it out of her hands and helping her into it; he kissed the back of her neck as he wrapped it around her body, holding her close and putting his face in her hair. 

He was probably leaving dick marks on the back of her robe, but it was very sweet anyway.

After letting him have a long moment, she gently detached herself, walking away from him into the large, open living area of the second floor. She didn't look back; of course Tony would follow her.

Technically speaking, Tony could walk out anytime he wanted. He wasn't a slave, merely a conservatee of Stark Industries, and the rules of the conservatorship primarily concerned his fiduciary arrangements and his right to property. He couldn't leave the state without permission, and the company could detain him if they claimed his behavior was becoming erratic; other than that, he was more or less free to go.

Pepper knew good and well that he wouldn't. She had trained him so much better than that.

She sat down on the couch, laying her arms across the back. "I'm hungry," she said, crossing her legs in front of her, her robe falling open just so.

"Coming right up," Tony said, scurrying into the kitchen. It was always taking a chance to send Tony to get food; he might try to cook to impress her, which only ever ended in disaster. But no, he mercifully came back with some of the prepared foods the house had been stocked with. She knew she'd regret letting Tony make the kitchen order. Tony had been eating the finest food in the world for his entire life, but he didn't actually know anything about it; he'd brought her a tray that was clearly set with the fanciest things he could think of off the top of his head. There was a tin of caviar, delicate pastries, ripe fruit- the only reason there wasn't crème brûlée is that she'd had the house checked very thoroughly for incendiary devices before she arrived.

All Pepper could think was that she wanted a fucking steak.

Still, it was good food, she was hungry, and this wasn't the right time to punish him. This was Tony's weekend, and now and again he deserved to be rewarded for his efforts. It was a delicate balance, dealing with Tony, and it had taken her years of very hard, very fine work to reach this point. Too much attention and he came to think he deserved it; too little and he got bored, tense, with a little bit too much fuck-you in him. Every once in a while she'd take him away like this, whisk him off to one or another of her homes, and simply lavish him as much attention on him as he could stand. It gave him something to look forward to, something to beg for, something to be caught off-guard by.

He made such a good pet. Pepper was really very fond of him, for reasons that had nothing to do with the power she gained by virtue of controlling the conservatorship- not that it didn't sweeten the deal. She'd still keep him if he were flat broke, because he was just so nice to have, a little treat whenever she wanted it, like a piece of rich chocolate. He, of course, didn't need to know any of this, and if she had her way, he'd never find out.

Tony sat on the floor at her feet, looking up at her raptly as she picked her way through the food, eating until she'd had her fill, which left most of the tray still uneaten. "Open up," she told him, holding out a raspberry. She knew he knew it was a test; Tony hated raspberries. She was doing it exactly for that reason, to make him prove his obedience to her.

But Tony opened his mouth, letting her place it on his tongue. He made a little face as he ate it, but he said nothing. She fed him the last of the blueberries as a reward, and Tony smiled up at her, looking so pleased with himself.

She set the tray on the end table, reaching for the tie on her robe and unknotting it, watching Tony's face as she did it, the need in his eyes. She didn't open it for a moment, giving him a lazy grin as the impatience spread on his face. He was trying his best, but she'd already fucked him twice, and he'd spent more or less all day long hard and waiting for her.

She finally did let the robe fall open, and she could see that it was taking every ounce of Tony's restraint not to reach for her. She slid her hand over her neck, down her chest, finally putting her hand over her breast, kneading it lightly.

What was Pepper to do besides make him wait some more?

She shut her eyes, reaching down with her other hand and stroking her clit. She was still a little sensitive from everything they'd done, but it felt so good to push her fingers inside herself, rock them gently in and out. Being with Tony like this always made her want it so badly, over and over, the power of it turning her on as much as anything else.

She took her time, more focused on the pleasure of it than the need to come; she could have that soon enough. She kept her eyes closed, knowing that even she wouldn't be able to handle it, the way he was looking at her, like he'd burn the world down just for the chance to kiss her feet.

After long minutes, she opened her eyes, getting bored of having just her hands when she could have so much more. She was entirely right; the fire in Tony's eyes made her want to just disintegrate, fly out into a billion pieces. He still hadn't moved an inch, but his fingers were digging into his naked thigh with the strain of it.

She patted the couch next to her, and Tony hopped up immediately; in an instant she was on top of him, grinding against his cock. He couldn't keep his hands off her, his mouth, and for once she didn't try to make him. He mouthed at her breasts as she reached between the two of them, moving so that she could line them up and take him in, every inch of his cock.

She could have drawn it out more, she knew, but she didn't feel like cat and mouse right at the moment. What she felt like was a good fuck, the way only Tony could do it, after she'd trained him so precisely to give her everything she wanted. She grabbed the back of the couch for leverage as she moved up and down on him, his hands on her hips to urge her on.

Her back protested, her thighs burning, but she kept fucking him and fucking him, the need building in her until she couldn't take it anymore- and when she reached that point, she just kept on going, pushing them both until it felt like she might just die before she managed to come.

"Do it with me," she whispered. "Tony, I'm so close, come with me-"

"Yes," he moaned, pulling her down harder on his cock. She laced her hands in his hair, pulling his head back and kissing him hard. She broke away as it hit her, staring down into his eyes as she shook, feeling him start to pulse inside of her before she was even finished. She kept moving, her hips working without her as she rode it all the way out, taking him until she just couldn't anymore.

When they were finished, she didn't move, relaxing on top of him, letting him hold her. "I love you," he said desperately, his face against her shoulder. "God, Pepper, I love you so much."

She put her hands on his face, kissing him. "You make me very happy," Pepper told him, and he beamed at her like she'd given him the most precious gift in the world.

Just as it should be.


End file.
